


Day Plans

by Synnerxx



Category: Music RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: A day out with friends leads to meeting some interesting people.





	Day Plans

“So why are we here again? It's a flea market for God's sake.” Brooks grumbled, nudging Taylor with his elbow.

“'Cause it's Diana's turn to pick where we go for the day and she picked here, so be nice.” Taylor said, elbowing him back and wandering over to a table that had shiny things on it.

Brooks followed her, picking up a necklace that had two hearts entwined around an aquamarine. He had seen Taylor admiring it and knew she'd never buy it for herself. He paid the lady for it and she grinned at him knowingly, nodding in Taylor's direction over at the other end of the table. He smirked and took the necklace from her, nodding.

He walked up behind Taylor and clasped the necklace around her neck. He felt her tense in surprise and then turn around after he was done, her slender fingers coming up to touch the pendent. “Oh, Brooks, you didn't have to, but thank you.” She hugged him, squealing slightly when he lifted her off her feet.

“I know, but I wanted too, so I did.” He smiled down at her as he put her back on her feet again.

She grinned up at him and took his hand as they walked along the aisles of tables spread out with all manner of items, looking for Diana. The dark haired girl was no where to be found at the moment, so they just walked, occasionally pointing some interesting object out to one another.

“There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you.” Diana bounced up behind them, grinning widely.

“Well, here we are. What are you so happy about?” Taylor asked, gesturing to herself and Brooks.

“You'll never believe who I just saw. Well, who I think I just saw.” Diana corrected herself.

“Who?” Brooks asked, always impatient.

“Billy Gibbons!” Diana shrieked.

“From ZZ Top? No fucking way!” Taylor exclaimed, looking amazed.

“No way. Where did you see him?” Brooks demanded, already looking around the market for the musician.

“Over there by the hats!” Diana pointed to the far side of the market.

“It's probably just someone who looks like him, not really him.” Brooks said, still looking in the direction that Diana had pointed in.

“Yeah, I mean, he's a rock star and he's rich. Why would he be shopping at a flea market anyway?” Taylor asked, as she craned her neck to get a better look.

“I don't know, but let's go be super spy ninjas and see if I'm right about it being him!” Diana scampered off back in the direction she had some from.

Brooks looked over at Taylor, arching an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, “Might as well. If it is him, we can get his autograph.”

“Fine, though I doubt it is him.” Brooks allowed himself to be drug off to the hat area of the market after Diana.

They found her lurking behind a rack of bags and belts, peeking out behind it every once in a while to track the supposed rock star's movements. “So, why are you being all stalkerish and why don't we just go up to him and ask him if he's really Billy Gibbons?” Taylor asked, amused at her friend's behavior.

“That....is a good point.” Diana nodded, dashing out from behind the rack and heading over to the cashier station where Billy was.

She waited until he was done getting his hats and then tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me sir, but my friends and I were wondering if you really are Billy Gibbons and if so, may we have your autograph and maybe a picture?”

Brooks and Taylor had edged up behind her and smiled sheepishly at the man who was looking over them in an amused fashion.

“Yeah, I'm Billy Gibbons and sure, why not?” He shifted his bags up higher on his arm and reached into his pocket, bringing out a pen and a pad of paper. He got their names and gave them each an autograph and then posed for a picture with each of them.

“Thanks so much, Mr. Gibbons!” They chorused, grinning happily.

“No problem, kids.” He nodded and began to walk out the door.

“Oh, one more question, Mr. Gibbons!” Diana called after him.

He turned back to face her, “Yeah?”

“Can I touch your bread?” She asked. Behind her, Taylor and Brooks started to laugh, quickly stifling it when Billy glanced at them.

“Are you serious?” He finally asked, looked bemused.

She nodded, smiling at him.

“Well, I guess, if you really want to.” He shrugged, looking faintly weirded out by the three teenagers.

She squealed in delight and reached out the stroke the long facial hair. “It's so soft.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled as she released the hair and hurried back over to Taylor and Brooks. He walked out of the flea market, shaking his head at them.

“I can't believe you just asked him to let you touch his beard! You are so weird.” Brooks snickered.

“Yeah, but that was pretty cool. I mean, who would have thought that we would run into a member of ZZ Top here of all places. And you were complaining about having to be here.” Taylor grinned up at Brooks who rolled his eyes at her.

“See, I don't always have bad ideas, you guys.” Diana said, smirking at them.

“Not always.” Taylor agreed, linking arms with Brooks. They headed over to the music section, Taylor idly picking up a Van Halen vinyl. “You know, me being so into eighties music, you'd think I'd like Van Halen, but I don't.” She shrugged, putting the record back.

“You're so weird.” Brooks kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and studied the front of Blue Oyster Cult album. “Ohh, this one has Don't Fear The Reaper on it.”

Diana looked over at them and smiled as they argued over which version of that song was the best, Blue Oyster Cult's original or HIM's remake of it.

Such was a day in the life of her and her friends, though it wasn't every day they met a rock star with an awesome beard.


End file.
